


Brotherly Chat

by KROWRIM



Series: Damian Wayne's World [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Implied Sexual Content, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: Dick tries to talk to Damian only to learn more than he bargain for.





	Brotherly Chat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of Damian Wayne and the Bat Family. Things happened differently here.  
> Bruce kinda forced the Robin mantle on Damian.  
> Damian has emotions and isn't a complete ass.  
> He hates killing and the League of Shadows.  
> He is 16.  
> Thank you for reading.

Damian Wayne sitting on the couch petting a puppy. Hell must have frozen over. Dick had to look twice to make sure he wasn't imagining things. The hell spawn himself looked like a normal kid. Dick had just gotten back from a drug bust when he walked in on this odd sight. Damian didn't even look up to aknowlege him but Dick figured he was just focused on the dog. He had heard about his and Bruce's fight about him not wanting to be Robin anymore. Definitely a fight he knew well.

In truth Damian wasn't paying attention. He was mindlessly petting Titus as he was deep in thought. Lately he had a lot of time to think and figure some things out. John had taken the time to talk to him as did Raven. Both kids his age. Through their conversations the young sidekick realized something. He has a lot of issues he needs to deal with. Mostly with his father.

The same father who didn't know he existed until a assassin came after him. The same father who forced his ideals on him. The same father who didn't show up to his 13th birthday. The same father who sent him away so he can learn to work as a team. The same father who would fake a smile for the cameras and pretend that he and his son were the best family ever.

Dick watched as Damian place Titus on the floor and stood up. The dog looked at the boy confused as he walked away. The young man scratched his head trying to find out what just happened. He didn't know. No one did.

After being Robin for 5 years, give or take, he realized that he didn't want to have this life. He didn't want to be a assassin. He didn't want to be the son of Gotham's wealthiest playboy. He didn't want parents who could kill you with a glare. He didn't want to be Robin.

But he didn't have a choice. At least that's what he thought. As he entered his room to change he checked his phone to see Raven had texted him as did John.

Black Bird: Hey  
Black Bird: You ok?

Damian replied.

Red Bird: Yeah I'm fine. Just tired.

He then checked John's message.

Super Brat: Hey you still up for hanging out Friday?

Damian thought about it.

Bat Brat: Yeah. The arcade right?  
Super Brat: Yep. See you in a bit.

Damian locked his phone and went to change into something more appropriate. As he did he heard a quiet yet firm knock on his door.

"Come in." He said.

The large wooden door opened to reveal Dick standing there. He was wearing his normal clothes with his hair in a mess. He had a smile but it was the same smile he had when he was nervous.

"What do you want?" Damian asked.

Dick shurgged and leaned against the wall.

"Just came by to see what's up. How's life and all that." He explained.

Damian rolled his eyes and pulled on his shirt.

"The same as always." He mumbled.

Dick didn't say anything right away. He finally opened his mouth but was interrupted by a buzzing sound coming from Damian's nightstand. The young boy checked it to see that Raven had text back.

Black Bird: If you want to cancel just say so. Just let me know if you need anything.  
Red Bird: I'm fine. See you soon.

Dick leaned over enough to see the contact name and smirked.

"That your girlfriend?" He asked.

Damian nodded.

"Yep." He said uninterested.

Dick laughed to himself.

"So when do we get to meet her?" He questioned.

Damian showed him a picture of her.

"You already have."

Dick was in awe. The demon spawn had a girlfriend, wasn't embarrassed by it, and it was the daughter of the equivalent to the devil.

"Oh. Nice bro. Didn't know she was into that romance stuff." Dick commented.

"She isn't but she likes cuddling and kissing. Showers together are also something she looks forward to." Damian explained.

Dick was about to say something but he realized what Damian had just said.

"Wait a sec. You guys have showered together?!" He asked surprised.

Damian gave him a weird look.

"Yeah. So?"

"So? So?! That means you've seen her.... Does that mean..."

"Yes we have slept together." Damian answered.

Dick felt his chest tighten as he tried to process this information. His little brother wasn't a virgin. Not just that but he has done it with a demon. A FRIKING DEMON!

Then, another thought crossed his mind. How is it that he had never heard of this? If Damian had told Bruce then someone would have found out and tell the rest for the family. So either someone was keeping something from him or, Damian hasn't told Bruce.

"When did this happen?" Dick asked.

Damian thought about it.

"Which time? The most recent or..."

"The first time!"

Damian sighed.

"You don't need to yell Richard. The first time was about 6 months ago." Damian recalled.

"6 months ago? That was a year after you joined the Titans." Dick pointed out.

Damian nodded.

"That means that you guys did it during your anniversary party." Dick concluded.

"Right after. We started dating about two months before that." Damian said.

Dick was amazed. How did he not know this? How did no one know this?

"How come you never told anyone?" Dick questioned.

Damian raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone on the team knows. It's not like it's a huge surprise Grayson. We don't exactly try to hide it." Damian pointed out.

Dick thought for a moment. If that's true then how come he didn't know.

"And why didn't you tell me or Bruce?" He asked.

Damian shook his head.

"Maybe it's because this is the first normal conversation we've had regarding my life. Father isn't even here most of the time so I doubt he would know." Damian stated.

"Wait so Bruce doesn't know?"

Damian shook his head. He hadn't seen his father for while. Ever since he had gotten into a fight with him regarding not being Robin, they haven't talked much. It's not like Bruce had a say in the manner. Damian was still a child and he wouldn't force his son into dangerous situations if he didn't want to.

"So you and Raven have been dating for 8 months and Bruce doesn't know?" Dick asked to clarify.

"He doesn't. He's been busy with Justice League business and being Batman. Why would he care about his son's life?" Damian said mumbling the last part.

Dick lifted his head. Damian was now looking at the floor with a sadden look on his face. Dick's eyes fell to a small green birthday card resting on his dresser. The one from his 13th birthday. The one no one was able to attend. Dick felt a sting of guilt just by looking at it. He didn't even get him a card for a important moment in his life.

Then another thought hit him.

"It's your birthday." Dick whispered.

Damian didn't look up. He walked to his chair and grabbed his jacket. He placed a old ball cap on his head and grabbed his phone.

"Surprised you remember. I'll see you in the morning." Damian said as he walked passed the older boy.

As Damian walked down the stairs he bid Alfred a goodbye and a goodnight. Alfred wished him a safe trip and a happy birthday. Damian also thanked him for the cake they shared just a hour ago. He reached the door only to find it opening on its own. Bruce Wayne stepped in.

The two looked at each other. Bruce examined his son's clothing.

"Are you going out? At this hour?" He asked.

Damian nodded.

"What for?" Bruce questioned.

Damian felt something rise in his throat. He began to walk pass him. When he reached him he gathered himself long enough to reply.

"My 16th birthday."

And with that, he was gone. Bruce sighed. He walked to the couch and sat down as he ran a hand through his hair. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped neatly in colorful paper and a red bow on top. The small note on it read "To My Son".

Dick emerged from the hall and took a seat next to Bruce. Silence hung in the air as the two tried to think.

"I'm a terrible brother." Dick said.

Bruce nodded.

"At least you're not a terrible father." Bruce reassured him.

Dick sighed.

"Did you know he had a girlfriend?"

Bruce shook his head. Meanwhile Damian rode his motorcycle into the night. Tears falling from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T HATE BRUCE OR DICK AND I THINK THEY ARE DOING GREAT BUT THEY MESS UP A LOT. I know Bruce can be a good father and Dick can be a good brother. It's just my take on all of this.


End file.
